ljmfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2: Jimmy Gets Thrashed
Written by TREVOR TUOMINEN Summary: When Jimmy gets thrashed, Larry helps him try to get his confidence back. (FADE IN) We see the Sandy Benjamin Public School, then we fade to a hallway. Larry and Jimmy walk. LARRY: So, Jimmy boy, I have a set of cards. JIMMY: Which ones? Larry takes out several cards, all having athletes printed on them. Just then, Michael and J.D. walk in, looking not too happy. MICHAEL: Maggots! Give us your cards! LARRY: What use do you have for them? The bullies pause. J.D.: ...that's a good question. What use DO we have for them, Mike? MICHAEL: Oh! Well, it's funny you should, uh, you see-- Michael suddenly grabs Jimmy and takes him offscreen. (CUT TO DOOR) Michael takes Jimmy to the janitor's closet, locks the door, and punches him offscreen. LARRY: Three kids gonna die tonight! HEY! HEY, WE GOT AN ASSAULT HERE! J.D. is looking around nervously, when someone taps on his shoulder. He turns around, and sees all nine members of Team Jenny standing there, looking rather pissed. His pupils shrink in horror and he pees his pants. JENNY: How many times do we have to teach you this lesson?! Jenny, Mikayla, and Emily dogpile him, while Terry and Ronnie go to the closet to rescue Jimmy, and the rest watch. LOUISE: What a beautiful brawl! CHRISTY: This is better than reality television! KRISTEN: Nose bone! Nose bone into the brain! Then skin him and wear him like a costume! Larry stares at her in disbelief. LARRY: What is wrong with you?! KRISTEN: EVERYTHING. Michael is busy beating up Jimmy, when the door swings open. He looks back to see Terry and Ronnie, and his eyes widen. MICHAEL: ...oh, poop. JIMMY: Salvation... TERRY: Now remember: NO EXPLOSIVES! RONNIE: But a grenade in his pants would solve everything! TERRY: Yes, yes it would. But this is just a garden-variety school bully, not a member of Red Scorpion! RONNIE: Alright, alright. We'll do it your way. I'm still hacking his computer, though. TERRY: For what? RONNIE: To ensure he hasn't been radicalized by Red Scorpion. Joe's orders. MICHAEL: MERCY! Terry punches Michael in the face. (TIMECARD: ONE PAINFUL LESSON LATER) Larry and Jimmy are walking down the sidewalk to Howard's Diner. Jimmy has a cast on his right arm, to go with a lot of bruises. JIMMY: I can't believe this. Thrashed by a bully. LARRY: You'll get over it. At least your cards are safe. Boy, that was one hell of a fight. Those bullies won't be bothering us anytime soon. You should've seen the shiner J.D. got from Mikayla! JIMMY: I don't think anything will be the same again. Ever. LARRY: You'll be fine. (FADE INTO CLIPS) A montage plays of the next few days of school, with Jimmy gradually losing his confidence, from a biology disaster, to getting hit in the face in dodgeball. Jimmy feels more and more distraught. (FADE INTO EXTERIOR) We see Larry and Jimmy walking down the sidewalk, and Jimmy doesn't look too good. JIMMY: OK, that does it. LARRY: What? JIMMY: i won't go to school anymore. Hasta luego! LARRY: *sigh* I feel like I'm in an after-school movie, one of those uber-cliched ones they showed on ABC in the 80s. Where's Maddie when you need her? (FADE INTO HOUSE) We see Jimmy's apartment, a former boarding house. (FADE INTO INTERIOR) Jimmy is moping in his bedroom, thinking about his lack of confidence. Just then, Larry walks in. JIMMY: Hey, Larry. LARRY: What's wrong? JIMMY: Well, it's just that I haven't been confident lately, and I need your help. LARRY: Come on, are you about to let a couple of bullies strip you of your confidence? JIMMY: I guess not. LARRY: Good. Now tomorrow, we should confront those bullies and make them apologize. And if they don't apologize, I've got Jenny's girls on speed-dial. All of them. JIMMY: Right. (TIMECARD: THE NEXT DAY) In a hallway at school, Michael and J.D. are chatting when Larry and Jimmy come. The bullies look at them with a bit of fear, knowing Jenny and her team are probably watching from the shadows, ready to strike at a moment's notice. JIMMY: I'll bet you $50 me and Larry can hold our breath for three minutes. If I lose, you can punch me. Deal? MICHAEL: That's, uh, a little hardcore, dontcha think? LARRY: And physically assaulting Jimmy over a couple NASCAR cards that are worth jack right now isn't? I mean, all those cards have backmarker drivers on them! Michael McDowell and Matt DiBenedetto cards aren't gonna be worth as much as Tony Stewart or Dale Jr. cards! I mean seriously, what was your endgame?! MICHAEL: .We just...really like NASCAR. J.D.: Yeah. We go to Florida each month to see the Whelen All-American races in New Smyrna. LARRY: Uh...wow. That's a mood-killer. MICHAEL: Look, can we just call it even? I don't like standing in one place for too long in this school anymore! LARRY: Alright, fine. But if you EVER physically assault myself or Jimmy ever again...I'll have Sandra booby-trap your bikes. With C4. That I will then personally detonate. And watch as the bloody mess that are your remains BURN while I take in the smell. CAPICHE?! Michael and J.D., shocked at Larry's sudden dark turn, nod quickly. LARRY: Good. Now get out of my sight. The two humbled bullies walk away in fear. As they do, Maddie comes in. MADDIE: Hey, guys! LARRY: There you are, Maddie! Really coulda used your help these past few days with all the trouble Jimmy's been having. Where were you? MADDIE: That cold that's been going around got me. It got Lonnie, too. Oh, by the way, while I was sick, I was looking up Teen Titans Go on the internet, and read all the horrible things about it. I was struck by inspiration, and drew this for you. Maddie hands Larry a drawing. The drawing is of Larry shooting the cast of Teen Titans Go while Ed Edd n Eddy look on, laughing. LARRY: Ha! That's something I'd REALLY would've loved to have done! That show was hot garbage! Thanks, I needed that! MADDIE: Don't mention it. Maddie walks out. So do Larry and Jimmy. (FADE OUT) Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes